


How to Comfort, Cuddle, Save and Ruin your Riduur

by My_Dear_Feather



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hardcase has a bad idea, Headcanon: Hardcase is a huge cuddler, Kissing, Kix needs to sleep, M/M, Pining, Pollen, Poor Dogma, Sleeping Bags, and Fives and Jesse take advantage of it, but he acts like a BOSS, clone pile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Dear_Feather/pseuds/My_Dear_Feather
Summary: Dogma is crying alone because he doesn’t want to worry Hardcase. And yes, he does! But Hardcase intends to comfort him… in Hardcase’s way. And of course, Fives and Jesse cannot help but get involve in the mess because it’s so fun to piss them off…
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/CT-5385 | Tup, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix, Dogma & Hardcase (Star Wars), Dogma/Hardcase (Star Wars)
Kudos: 24





	How to Comfort, Cuddle, Save and Ruin your Riduur

Between two battles, in sinister encampments, clones were often facing a tensed and bitter atmosphere. But that night, these words didn’t exactly define the evening that a few vods lived:

When Dogma saw Hardcase coming by jumping like the child he was in his sleeping bag with the firm determination of not to fall, he hastily straightened in his own sleeping bag and quickly passed his hands on his cheeks in this huge tent, sheltering dozens of 501st soldiers, either cleaning their weapons, chatting or falling asleep even before the light of the day had died.

‘Are you coming?’ Hardcase smiled when he managed to reach Dogma without getting out of his sleeping bag and visibly very proud of himself, ‘I’ve kept you some space over there, just next to me. There’s already Jesse, Fives, Kix, Tup…’

‘I’m coming…’ the clone vaguely stammered, lowering the head too much for it to look natural.  
‘What were you doing?’ his riduur suspiciously questioned, frowning in front of his curious attitude.

Blushing a bit but having hidden all trace of his wrongdoing, Dogma thought the best thing to do was still to deny it. He couldn't bring himself to confess that, not to Hardcase. What would he think of him then? And even if he didn’t take it lightly, Dogma didn’t want his riduur to worry… even less for him.

‘Nothing. Nothing, I…’  
‘You were crying?’

Seeing the tone employed, it wasn’t a question, not really. Instantly, Hardcase seemed saddened for him and compassionate but not shocked, because it wasn’t rare for clones to silently cry at night, under the blanket to avoid the others’ looks… Everyone knew that… and everyone had done it. After all, they were just kids.

So it had been stupid to think he could hide such a natural and frequent thing to Hardcase, his riduur, the person he knew the best and who could practically read him. And yet, it didn’t stop him from blushing with shame when he raised his head towards his clone to show him his eyes reddened with sadness, wondering how he was gonna react to that. Gladly, he had wiped out all tears from his cheeks.

‘Well, trying to’ Dogma sighed before immediately seeing Hardcase’s face soften and he read a great affection fire growing up behind his eyes, ‘I think I need to release some pressure…’

He lowered his eyes again, a bit intimidated by his riduur’s insistent look on him. Although they were together for a few weeks now, Dogma still seemed shy to take even the slightest decisions in case Hardcase didn’t like it, to show his emotions too much or just to guide. Gladly, it wasn’t bothering his riduur, quite the opposite because it proved he liked him a lot: not wanting him to be worried and wanting to let him guide because he knew the clone particularly loved it.

But Hardcase didn’t want him to be always perfect and he sometimes had to remind him that.

‘Well, in that case, let me help you’ he smiled.

And on these words, he let himself fall on the laying Dogma who understood too late what the clone was about to do and was only able to brace for impact with a ridiculous little cry before Hardcase overwritten with all his weight, momentously cutting his breath. When he found it again, his riduur’s head was settled just below his neck and it was bursting out laughing in front of the scandalized face of the clone stuck beneath him.

‘Kriff Hardcase! That was really stupid!’

His riduur laughed even harder and slightly raised his head to gently kiss Dogma’s chin as an apology. This one accepted it even though he knew Hardcase wasn’t sorry at all and still feeling his quick heartbeat because of the shock, but when the clone peacefully laid his head on him again, he relaxed a bit, enjoying the company of the clone and his warmth.

They stayed there for a moment, and at one point, Dogma thought he was actually going to fall asleep – Hardcase had such powers on him – until he heard his weak voice articulate against his neck:

‘Why didn’t you make me come? It’s a lot more enjoyable to “release some pressure” with laughter, love and pleasure than with tears…’

Dogma shuddered. What Hardcase was telling him was probably true but he couldn’t completely part from his old lonely habits yet and he sometimes came back to them, as to reassure himself. But of course, there was the other reason:

‘I didn’t want you to see me like this’ he admitted, fixing the canvas of the tent above him.

Hardcase smiled, flattered. Unlike what he showed of himself on the battlefield, this clone had a big heart and tenderly loved Dogma. There was something about him – either his scowling shyness, his loneliness he wanted to infiltrate or the feeling of being weird to the others – that just made him melt like a quiet candle which he was trying to show strong. So it didn’t matter how patient, comprehensive and gentle he had to be with him, he was.

‘Seeing you sad, it makes me sad’ he nodded, slightly raising his head to cross Dogma’s look, ‘but making you happy, it makes me happy.’

They stayed for a moment like this, one against the other on this thin mattress, but Dogma wasn’t complaining of discomfort. To tell the truth, he intended to close his eyes for good, but it was before seeing a discreet light in Hardcase’s. At once, the clone raised his head and looked at Dogma’s belly, covered by his sleeping bag.

‘Are you thinking about your next bullshit?’ his riduur vaguely stammered, following his gaze.

But Hardcase rolled on his side, at Dogma’s right and begun to get out of his sleeping bag, revealing of an attracting naked, tattooed torso and the bottom half of his blacks. While he struggled to extricate his feet off his warm cocoon, he answered the clone:

‘Actually, yes… Are you wearing something underneath that?’

Kicking his cover to push it aside, Hardcase got closer to his riduur and without waiting for his answer, lightly lifted the top of his sleeping bag to see the blackness inside.

‘No, just the bottom half of my blacks’ Dogma nevertheless articulated, a bit surprised.  
‘Perfect’ the clone announced before getting on all fours above his riduur and without any discomfort, sliding a leg inside his sleeping bag.

‘But… Hardcase… you aren’t gonna…?!’ Dogma exasperatedly exclaimed while feeling the clone’s leg landing between his and making them tremble a bit, ‘you’re gonna crack it! It’s far too small for us both!’

‘Exactly’ he answered with a smile while sliding his second leg in the cocoon and taking care of lightly rubbing his private and sensitive area against Dogma’s nose, ‘oops sorry!’

But his tone clearly affirmed he wasn’t and the clone beneath him burst out laughing in front of this ridiculous way of making his heart beat at the sensation – although it actually worked – and Hardcase, realizing his innocence was no longer credible to anyone, started laughing too.

‘What the kriff is he doing?’

A little further, in a corner of the tent, Fives was busy braiding Tup’s long brown hair, while peacefully sitting on his sleeping bag. When laughs had resounded, coming from Hardcase, while he was in a compromising position and beneath him, Dogma was laughing and crying at the same time.

‘Either pissing him off, or trying an unlikely version of mating in public’ Jesse guessed from above his datapad, ‘but in both case, I doubt Dogma to be consenting.’

Kix’s sleepy head, laying on his right shoulder emitted a small questioning sound but as an answer, Jesse gently petted his adorable, perfect little moons with his free hand then landed it just beneath them to sustain his riduur tight against him and encourage him to go back to sleep. The medic obeyed with joy, since the day had been particularly grueling for him.

However, Jesse, Fives and Tup – and probably others – couldn’t detach their looks from Hardcase who was trying hard to get into Dogma’s sleeping bag, which was indeed far too small to welcome two people. The suspense was unbearable and laid on whether the cocoon was gonna crack and if not, whether the two clones were simply gonna be able to breath once inside – because getting out was another thing.

‘Suddenly, I have kind of an irrepressible desire to go piss them off…’

And before Tup could catch him, Fives rose and headed towards the two clones, now so entangled in the sleeping bag to the neck that it seemed like Hardcase’s body was completely molded in the cocoon: a pretty nice sight.

‘Well? How does it feel?’

Dogma took a few breaths to get used to the sensation because, in a sens, it was even scarier than to be tied up. No. Move. Possible. But for someone who was in need of some affection and comfort, it was kind of a paradise. Every inch of his riduur’s skin was pressed against his, included his already sweating torso. Indeed, the heat created by their joined bodies couldn’t escape in any way and so was increasing very quickly.

‘Like we’re only one… and in a giant caterpillar’s body.’

Hardcase quietly laughed, also because he remembered of a Dogma who didn’t bear the slightest touch nor being taken in anyone’s arms. He had been saying for so long that he didn’t like hugs… What a beautiful lie, he was clearly on a cloud right now and visibly felt completely safe.

In Hardcase’s mind, there was only Dogma, Dogma, Dogma. All this touching and warmth and this so reduced space making all more intimate! Being on Dogma like that, with his limited movements, it would largely be enough to please his Alpha’s instincts. Thus, all seemed more intense and intoxicating than he had predicted and he knew he would have to make efforts for his mind not to drift off. ‘Comfort Dogma. Nothing else.’ he thought.

‘Oh, I like this thought…’ the clone purred, landing his head on Dogma’s shoulder, ‘anyway, I’ve always loved to pin you carefully beneath me.’  
‘Yeah well… I’ve seen better…’ Dogma casually replied.

Instantly, Hardcase’s narrowed eyes entered in his sight and he couldn’t repress a smile to his reaction. Hardcase hated to be challenged, or at least, be second at something. He always wanted to test everything first, go on missions before the others and above all, succeed at everything first. So a challenge was bit like putting another coin in the playing machine… very childish, isn’t it? But after, he really was.

‘Well, well, what have we here?’

Turning his head, Hardcase saw Fives above them with a smirk he knew well and meant he had come here in no other goal than to piss them off. But actually, Hardcase silently thanked his presence because it was all he needed. Suddenly having a brilliant idea, he turned to Dogma again and this one directly saw a diabolic smile spreading on his face.

‘Seen better? Yeah, let’s see about that… Everyone on Dogma!’

The clone had half a second to display a traumatized look because, although he’d never lived that before, he knew what it meant. Sometimes, when a clone shouted pillow battles or that kind of stuffs, all the soldiers around had to come and take part, even if they were eating or completely naked. That was sort of a tradition among the clones.

Thus, when Hardcase called for a massive pile, the dozens of vod in the tent rose like one man. Dogma had instinctively done a move to free himself from his riduur’s embrace and escape, before remembering he couldn’t move at all and Hardcase greatly appreciated to read this conclusion in his eyes. The next moment, Fives was falling on them, followed by dozens of others all at once.

The hardly bearable weight and the heat adding to the one already there was quickly seen on their faces and to keep his own straight, Dogma was trying to think the good side of it: despite all the clones on him, only his riduur could touch him. It was like Hardcase was trying to keep a precious treasure he wanted to be the only one to own. The treasure was Dogma and he was gripping him like on his life.

‘So?’ Hardcase hardly articulated, wholly crashed under the clones, ‘have you ever seen better? Now, you’re completely pinned.’  
‘We’re both pinned’ Dogma replied, trying to catch his breath as much as he could in order not to panic.

‘Yeah, but I’m still on you!’ Hardcase retorted before crashing his lips on Dogma’s whose breathing was becoming even more jerky but he was unable to reject him.  
Around them, some enjoying voices were starting to rise:

‘Go on Hardcase! Show him what you’ve got!’

Hardcase instantly emitted a small cry in the kiss which made Dogma’s teeth to vibrate, but that was probably more because of the hand that had landed on his backside than because of that clone’s words. Gladly for them, the pile quickly came undone and they were able to catch their breaths a few seconds later, which was well welcomed. When the last one – Fives – rose and readjusted his blacks, Dogma stammered to Hardcase with an exasperated smile:

‘You know… I was just joking when I said that! Of course I’ve never… never seen better than that, well yes… now I have… but I mean: I can’t move a toe inside this thing! It was already perfect before… In a way, you’re so predictable…’

He let his head drop backwards on the thin mattress and then crossed Fives’ gaze and that one was smiling to him, like he had said something he shouldn’t have, but it was a good thing for the ARC. He seemed, as Hardcase had been a few minutes ago, to have an idea that was definitely not gonna please him:

‘What? Why are you smiling like that? Hardcase, why is he smiling like that?’

However, none answered because his riduur was too busy tasting the tender skin of his neck now exposed and Fives was tirelessly smirking to him while he stayed there, confused and a bit scared, to be honest. Finally, Fives exclaimed, looking all around him:

‘Hey, guys! Come and help me carrying these two! I have an experiment to make…’

And he didn’t need to repeat himself. Because dozens of clones came again towards them at once and, grabbing them by the feet, shoulders and a bit everywhere in fact, they lifted them as if they were on a completely respectable training. At the paroxysm of angriness, Dogma saw that the only reaction of Hardcase was to double his efforts on nibbling the skin on his neck with a slight whine of excitement. But his riduur wasn’t taking it as smoothly:

‘Hey! What the kriff are you doing! Get off m… us! You’re not allowed to do this! It’s against the ru…’

But at the moment when he most needed his support, Hardcase turned on him and ferociously kissed him to shut him up. Dogma tried to struggle as well as he could in hope of finishing his sentence, but his riduur’s lips and tongue were gripping him like suckers and he couldn’t free himself from this attracting gag. In the end, he was forced to abandon this fight and give to Hardcase full access to his mouth, which the clone thanked him with a slight whine.

‘Go on, Hardcase, keep shutting him up’ Jesse approved, from their foot, ‘it'll save us from hearing his scolds… I really don’t see why you love him…’

Dogma grumbled against Hardcase’s lips at the insult but Jesse only laughed in front of his half muffled reaction. The clones landed them near Tup and Fives’ mattresses, then discreetly mumbling, they headed towards the sleeping Kix, or rather towards his medic’s stuff, letting the larva containing Hardcase and Dogma on the ground, unable to move.  
Hardcase felt his riduur moving against him, apparently feeling more trapped than comforted.

Thus, freeing his mouth to let him catch his breath, he tried to reassure him, gently rubbing his hands against the only thing they could reach – that is to say his hips:

‘Hey, Dogma, it’s okay… They just want to piss us off and tease us a bit, that’s all…’  
‘What are they going to do?’ the clone beneath him asked and seeing his face, he was clearly trying to hide his anxiety without success.

‘I have no idea, but I’m here, okay? And you too, and it’s the only thing that matters… for me at least. We’re tied up together… Do you like that thought?’

‘Yes… a bit’ Dogma shyly admitted, slightly wiggling against Hardcase who closed his eyes with pleasure.  
‘I like it a lot…’ this one sighed, burying his head in his riduur’s neck and pressing his chest against his, ‘feeling your skin stuck against mine like this… it’s the supreme and absolute happiness…’

‘Yeah’ Dogma blushed, ‘I never told you but… when you’re on me like this… I feel so good and safe… like nothing could happen to me because your body would protect me.’  
‘But he does protect you…’ Hardcase smiled.

Suddenly, several shadows and shapes appeared around them, and those shadows were smirking while looking at their two bodies laid together in the most vulnerable way possible. Dogma’s anxiety seemed to then come back in a second and he directly tried to hide behind beneath his riduur:

‘Perfect then’ he answered to warn Hardcase about the others presence above them.

As soon as he turned around and saw them, the clone clung to his riduur and helped him to completely hide beneath him, at Dogma’s greatest relief. No longer seeing the others now, but only Hardcase’s neck and his warming breathing – like it wasn’t hot enough already – he heard some mocking laughs above him in front of their pathetic defense strategy, then a voice, probably Fives’:

‘Very well, if that’s what you want, it’s gonna be even more interesting like this…’

Then, there was only silence, excepted for some little excited laughs. Suddenly, Dogma saw a unknown hand land on Hardcase’s exposed nape which didn’t struggle, because anyway he knew it would lead to nothing. The hand gently rubbed something against his nape: a yellow powder. Then, it withdrew and there was another moment of waiting during which the two clones stayed silently questioning: ‘What was that thing they’d just rubbed on his nape?’ and ‘What was that thing going to do?’

Hardcase didn’t wait for long before discovering it, at least he understood it faster than Dogma, who hadn’t been exposed to the mysterious yellow powder, but something was telling him the next moment was gonna be hard for them both. It all started with Hardcase’s breathing which considerably sped up. His eyes closed with crispation when the first effects of the powder showed themselves with a strength hardly bearable.

‘Oh, the kriffing bastards…’ he grumbled when he understood before pushing a small keen whine of weakness Dogma wasn’t exactly used to hear from him.

‘Hardcase?’ the clone shyly stammered, not understanding a thing about this and seeming very anxious for his lover, ‘What is it? What is this powder doing to you?’

But the poor Hardcase couldn’t even answer. He seemed completely in a daze because of the substance present on his nape and soon, he started to frenetically rub his private, sensitive area against his riduur’s thigh and could only stammer a weak ‘sorry, Dogma…’ meaning he wasn’t controlling his actions. The clone beneath him vaguely nodded, very surprised but already forgiving him, even if he was still confused about what was actually happening.

Unfortunately, the too restrained space wasn’t giving Hardcase enough access to intensify the stimulation and so, to give him the slightest satisfaction or relief. A slow endless torture. They were trapped. When Hardcase realized, horrified, that his efforts didn’t have any effect, tears quickly escaped from his dilated pupils while a new tornado of desires entered his veins again. Hardcase seemed completely desperate.

Beneath him, the poor Dogma was totally helpless and overtaken by the situation because usually, Hardcase knew how to refrain himself to stay gentle with his riduur and make all pleasant for him but in this moment, he seemed unable to even remember his own name. It was a bit like he was locked down in an oven with hungry lion and he was supposed to help that lion. What do you do in such a situation?

Searching for some support, Dogma managed to raise his head enough to see several clones’ eager faces watching them and he then understood they wouldn’t help him and it was precisely what they wanted to see: a panicked Dogma struggling with a crazy in love Hardcase unable to control himself, and terrified to not be able to move nor obtain the least of pleasures, while his drugged veins were pushing him more and more towards his ruin.

‘Please, Dogma…’ he whined while trying to kiss him but getting out of it being even more frustrated, touch me…’

Dozens of eye pairs immediately fixed on Dogma to see how he was gonna react and answer to that but the poor clone seemed completely lost by what surrounded him and was vainly trying to free his hands from the legs they were trapped under.

‘Come on Dogma!’ a clone in the group exclaimed to encourage him to act, ‘give him what he wants!’

As hit by lightning at the conclusion that the others would do nothing and that it was the only remaining solution to get Hardcase out of this hell, he hesitated no more. With one hand, he firmly grabbed his weak and desperate spot between his legs, with the other, he caught his throat – only part of his skin cleared of this yellow powder – and he pulled him to him in a strong kiss in order to muffle the dirty sounds that escaped him at these sensations – which of course, failed.

Several surprised exclamations burst out above the couple but Dogma ignored them and stayed focused on the only clone that deserved and needed his attention. Although he had never done that kind of stuff to Hardcase, the good moves seemed to naturally come to him and in the minute, he delivered the fatal caress and gently squeezed his riduur’s neck which briefly whined then exhaustively, but freed, fell on him.

The wetness Dogma could then feel on him was slightly uncomfortable but it was the sign of a well-earned victory. Letting go of his poor Alpha whose head was miserably laying on his shoulder and was trying to catch his breath, Dogma started to pet his scalp while whispering, as much to his riduur as for himself:

‘There you go, it’s over… Shhhhhhh…’

Around them, the clones seemed amazed by Dogma’s so frank, firm and efficient reaction because he had perfectly taking care of the thing – which they didn’t think he would have the audacity to do – and he had freed his riduur in a few seconds, as if none was here, as if this powder had just eased him the way and as if he had done it many times before. Apparently, they all had underestimated him.

‘Wow… that was…’  
‘… all but what I expected…’  
‘I’ve just understood why Hardcase loves him…’

Dogma turned his eyes towards Jesse and dropped a brief ‘Kriff you’, which meant he deeply hated all of them. Gladly for him, Jesse didn’t have the time to answer before a weak whine was heard behind the group. Looking above his shoulder, he just said:

‘Excellent idea, I’ll ask my sweat little angel who awaits me… Good night too, Dogma!’

In his sleeping bag, Kix was drowsing, eyes half closed since he had noticed Jesse’s absence beside him. So he had immediately called for him and purred with pleasure when he saw him rush towards him with a slight compassionate smile. As soon as he was close enough, Kix tenderly rubbed against him like a cat claiming for a few caresses and Jesse instantly wrapped his legs around him, followed by his muscled arms to lock him down with his body.

‘What have you done this time?’ the medic articulated with a weak voice and closing his eyes again.  
‘Shhhhhhh little Kix’ Jesse simply answered, exploiting his riduur’s drowsing state to avoid his question, ‘sleep, you need it…’

Meanwhile everyone returned to their sleeping bag after this entertaining show, Hardcase and Dogma finally found themselves alone in this blessed darkness which dived them in a perfect serenity. Hardcase hadn’t still moved a finger, but had miserably stammered a ‘Thanks Dogma’ before drowsing too. However, he still opened one last time his mouth to ask:

‘You know… when I went in your sleeping bag earlier, I haven’t planned it would end up that way… But, actually, I still don’t regret it… because it worked, right? How are you feeling?’

‘Loved…’

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship so much!


End file.
